ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryo Sakazaki
]] '''Ryo Sakazaki' is a video game character developed for the fighting game Art of Fighting from SNK Playmore (formerly SNK). His name is most often written in kana, however, in some games kanji is used to write parts of his name. In the series, Ryo is a martial artist that practices his family's fighting style, the Kyokugenryu Karate. He and his best friend Robert Garcia enter the Southtown city to rescue Ryo's sister, Yuri Sakazaki. In their fights, Ryo and Robert learn that the Sakazaki became the target from the criminal Geese Howard, and decide to face him. Ryo is also a regular character in the crossover series The King of Fighters, in which he participates in fighting tournament in a team composed of his friends a family. He would also make appearance in other SNK games under the name of . Additionally, he stars in manhua adaptations of the several series, and appeared in the anime film from Art of Fighting. Ryo has been well-received by gamers; his character has ranked high in several popularity polls from journals. Video game publications have provided praise and criticism on Ryo's character. While Ryo has been criticized for its similarities with the Street Fighter video games' characters, several reviewers have praised his development in several games from SNK such as his introduction in The King of Fighters. Character design In the first Art of Fighting, Ryo appears to have red hair, but in his character artwork he is blond. His sprite appears for the first time with blond hair in The King of Fighters '94 and Art of Fighting 2. However, he will be red-haired once again in The King of Fighters XII. In most games, Ryo appears wearing an orange gi without sleeves and a black t-shirt and black pants under the gi. However, in Art of Fighting 2 he has no black clothes in the chest of the gi. In Buriki One, his look is similar to Takuma's in the KOF series, only with his traditional spiked hair dyed blonde and a dark grey gi instead of white or orange. In Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition, other than looking somewhat older but still with blonde hair, he's unshaved and is not wearing the top of his orange gi, showing instead the black t-shirt underneath. In KOF: Maximum Impact, Ryo's alternate costume is similar to that of his Buriki One costume. If the player completes the game with him, he/she are able to use his "Rigging Model", a few additions to his costume include a Tengu Mask similar to Takuma's. In KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ryo has two versions: his traditional KOF one and his Mr. Karate version, the primary costume of which comprises a Tengu mask slightly different from his father's, that Ryo is seen using for the first time. His "Another" costume is a very slightly modified version of his Fatal Fury Wild Ambition costume. Although his character does not appear in Garou: Mark of the Wolves, illustrations from the game feature Ryo in his Buriki One outfit, but with gray hair. Attributes Ryo is very serious about fighting and loyal to his friends and family. He has been given discipline through his Karate training by his father, Takuma. He earned the nickname, due to his remarkable use of his fighting style. He uses the Kyokugen-ryu style to fight, but unlike Robert he is more focused in punches attacks. While fighting in some games under the name of Mr. Karate or Mr. Karate II, Ryo does not use many of the flashier moves he is known for. Instead, he fights using moves similar to the ones of his father, Takuma Sakazaki. He treats Robert as his rival, but they are best friends. In several games, the Kyokugen style is depicted as a struggling family business, funded almost entirely by prize money earned from KOF and Robert's vast wealth. As such, Ryo and Robert sometimes start fighting since Ryo think that Robert is insulting him when he shows something expensive. Compared to Yuri and Robert's ideology on training, Ryo believes he can attain greatness in his art through hard work and experience. It has been implied several that there is some romantic tension between him and King during The King of Fighters series. Upon discovering that, Takuma seeks to intensify that relationship so that he can have a new heir for the Kyokugen-ryu. Appearances In video games .]] In the first ''Art of Fighting, Ryo's sister, Yuri, is kidnapped by Mr. Big, a local criminal mastermind. With the help of his best friend, Robert Garcia, Ryo manages to confront Mr. Big, leading him to a karate dojo where a man named "Mr. Karate" challenges the two to a fight. When Ryo prevailes, Yuri appears, telling Ryo to stop, for Mr. Karate was their father. In the second game, Takuma reveals that the crime lord Geese Howard turned him into the assasain Mr. Karate. With the Sakazaki family reunited, they, along with Robert, focused on exacting their revenge on Geese, and providing justice to all others who were wronged by him. While entering into Geese's tournament, The King of Fighters, Ryo is able defeat Geese. However, Geese manages to escape with help from his assistants before Ryo could finish him. In Path of the Warrior: Art of Fighting 3, Ryo acts as a supporting character to Robert, who the game is more focused. Ryo is a member of the Art of Fighting Team in The King of Fighters '94, along with Robert, and Takuma. Developers from the game had problems with balancing Ryo with the other characters from the series without removing none of his special moves. However, Ryo was commented to be one of the strongest characters of the game. They also add that this game was created with the idea of having Ryo fighting against Terry Bogard, the lead character from the ''Fatal Fury'' series. In The King of Fighters '96, however, Takuma decides to retire from competitive fighting, and thus allows Yuri to join the Art of Fighting Team. Due to a new rule allowing teams of four in The King of Fighters '99, Takuma returns to the Art of Fighting Team. By The King of Fighters 2000, Yuri participates in the Women Fighters Team once again, leaving King to replace her. However, as Robert has several issues with his company in The King of Fighters 2001, Yuri returns to the team to cheer him up. With the return of teams of three members in The King of Fighters 2003, the Art of Fighting Team is now composed by Robert, Yuri and Ryo. In The King of Fighters XI, Robert is unable to participate in the tournament, and King is asked to join them as Takuma appears to be ill. He is playable in The King of Fighters XII, but like each character, he does not have an official team. In the games from The King of Fighters without storylines The King of Fighters 2002 and The King of Fighters Neowave the Art of Fighting Team remains as in '94, while in The King of Fighters '98 and The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match, it appears with Yuri taking Takuma's place. In the two games for the Game Boy Advance titled EX: Neo Blood and EX2, King takes Robert's place in the Art of Fighting Team in the former, and Yuri in the latter. He also appears in the spin-off The King of Fighters Kyo, in which he helps the main character Kyo Kusanagi into finding his girlfriend Yuki. The spin-off games KOF: Maximum Impact and Maximum Impact 2 also feature a Ryo as a playable character, with the latter also featuring his "Mr. Karate" version as hidden character. Ryo is also a central character in Buriki One, a game for the Hyper Neo Geo 64. In this game, he appears in his older persona, and fighting in a grappling tournament. He appears as the sub-boss in the single-player mode. More recently, in NeoGeo Battle Coliseum, Ryo goes by the name 2nd Mr. Karate, while his look is the one used for Buriki One. He also stars in the crossover video games ''SNK vs. Capcom'' series, without the Mr. Karate persona. Ryo also appears in Fatal Fury Special, an updated version of Fatal Fury 2. He appears as a hidden opponent at the end of the single player mode and is playable in the home versions. In the PlayStation version of Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition, Ryo uses the title of Mr. Karate, as an aged and more powerful Ryo. Although he has appeared in no other unrelated games, he is often referenced indirectly in Garou: Mark of the Wolves, he has his own student, Khushnood Butt. In other media Ryo appears in the anime film from Art of Fighting from 1993. While looking for a cat, Ryo and Robert witnessed a murder related to a stolen diamond. After fighting the murdering mobsters, they discovered that the top mobster, Mr. Big, had kidnapped Ryo's sister to exchange her against the diamond, which he believes to be in the possession of the protagonists. He is voiced by Tetsuya Besho in the Japanese version, and by Alden Crews in the English adaptation. Ryo also appears in the manhua adaptations from The King of Fighters series, which tell how Ryo participates in the fighting tournaments. Ryo will be played by Sam Hargrave in the upcoming The King of Fighters'' movie.'' Reception Ryo has been well received by gamers, ranking high in several popularity polls. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Ryo was voted as the staff's twenty-fourth favorite character. He shared the spot with Sie Kensou and Toru Kurosawa, a character from the game series Last Bronx. In the January 30, 1995 issue, Ryo ranked at no. 24 in Top 50 Characters of 1994. In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the fifth fan favorite character with a total of 193 votes. Reviewers from video games and other media have provided praise and criticism on Ryo's character. Wesley Yin-Poole from Videogamer.com commented that Ryo and Robert are "two double-hard bastards" and complained about the "wicked" designs from Ryo. Eurogamer reviewer Spanner Spencer mentioned that Ryo "seems to model himself after Ken from SFII" due to the similarities within their designs. David Simpson from AceGamez also noted the similarities between Ryo and Ken, and jokingly commented it could not be avoided to note them. However, William Usher from Cinemablend noted Ryo and Robert's relationship to be very unique as they never attempt to kill each other. He also noted Ryo to be one of the main responsibles for the creation of The King of Fighters series, praising his development in the series. Simon Wigham from consoleob.com agreed on this commenting he "planted the seeds for the future KOF series". He additionally noted that his introduction in Fatal Fury Special was "token hard old guy". References External links *The King of Fighters 10th Anniversary Official Website * Fatal Fury 15th Anniversary Official Website Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Capcom vs. SNK characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Film characters Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional karateka Category:1992 introductions